megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dr. Ivo Robotnik
Welcome Hi, welcome to MMKB! Thanks for your edit to the X's armors page. Remember to sign Operation Overhaul if you plan to edit a lot more to the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Udana (Talk) 16:11, September 28, 2010 RE: Itsa me Clicking the Log Out link in the top right and then logging back in under your other user name doesn't work? -- Udana 22:14, September 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: MMX4 Double-Problem Hey there, for Double it's actually best to fight him with the Buster and avoid using his weakness, Double Cyclone. Double doesn't freeze or receive knock-back when hit by any attack, so you have to dodge his attacks and then strike. It's hard to find good videos for Double, but this ones decent, the player shows the strategy pretty well. The fight starts at about 6:40. -- Udana 23:16, September 29, 2010 (UTC) RE:Fanon or what? Nice to see you made it back, what do you think of the new Wikia look? I feel it's a bit cramped, but I can live with it. And, well the image is a collage of different official images so I don't think you could call it fanon. Are you planning to decorate you user page with it? -- Udana 18:14, October 24, 2010 (UTC) RE:Where is Customer Victoroid? It's been so long since I've played the game myself, I honestly can't remember where it shows up. -- Udana 02:26, October 31, 2010 (UTC) RE:I am Sorry for all I done Apology accepted, I guess... If this is about your past contributions, as long as you learn from mistakes and do not willfully repeated them, no worries and no need to apologize. -- Udana 01:08, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Ohh... Well, I guess I'm sorry, I misunderstood your message.(^_^') And, I don't hate you, I don't get were this is coming from. -- Udana 19:57, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Profile images Hello there. Can I make a question? As you are no longer using your DeathTanz Mantisk profile, can I delete all images in it? There is a large amount of images in it (that profile is probably the one with most images in this wiki. Some are just recolors and others aren't even related to Mega Man), so I'm saying this to see if you agree, and you can save them, in case you don't have them somewhere like the MM Fanon Wiki. --''Quick'' (u•t) 20:38, May 13, 2011 (UTC) So what do you want to do with those images? Just leave them there "taking dust"? There is no reason to keep them there, and I'm being nice to ask only about the DeathTanz profile, leaving your current Robotnik one alone (at least for a while). Just to give you an idea, the "Grand Battle Kukku 15th" and "the LONG tower" images alone would probably be enough reason to delete them without even asking in many wikis like Wikipedia, Narutopedia, and the Avatar Wiki. I'm sorry but... what to do with those images? --''Quick'' (u•t) 18:52, May 14, 2011 (UTC)